canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemon (Kaluka)
Lemon is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a 3 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian lemon with green eyes, three-fingered hands, and no visible toes on his feet. Only four of his family members are known: Orange (father), Grapefruit (mother), Lime (brother), and Pear (cousin). He was born on August 21st, 1785, in Kaluka Forest, and his Astrological sign is Leo. Lemon has over 100+ years of experience in playing practical jokes, so playing pranks and practical jokes, calling people silly and random names, annoying others, and doing naughty things are his favorite hobbies. Lemon is naughty, silly, immature, annoying, hyper, giggly, crafty, funny, and likes to call people random and silly names. While he is a nuisance who loves to play pranks on people, he can be quite helpful at times. Since Lemon is a prankster, April Fools Day is his most favorite day of the year and he loves it! He once sided with the Metallic Dynasty, but he committed acts even he wouldn't dare commit, so he left them. Lemon plays pranks on both the heroes and the Metallic Dynasty. His nickname of Lemon Tart is just a random nickname that was given to him by Adam. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Nature power - He summons a green light which surrounds him, absorbs it into his body, and shoots the green beams of energy from his hands to cause his opponent to lose half of their health by absorbing half of the opponent's hit points, which heals Lemon by the same amount Trick - An attack that involves playing pranks such as filling buckets with water to pour on someone's head or digging a pit trap that is intended for someone to fall into Sour acid - He loads a water gun with a sharp, sour acid and squirts it at the foe, it does not burn the flesh, but tastes very sour and stings them Citrus attack - He throws 2 to 5 inanimate lemons in a row to strike an enemy Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Pineapple, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice Random names Lemon never calls anybody cruel or hurtful names, but he often calls people random and silly names such as: Sabrina: Dolly Adam: Custard Goop: Bullseye Yanpookie: Miss Moobell Art: Treacle Tart Gum: Gumball King Rainbow: Rainbow Road Queen Heart: Queen Of Hearts Who Ate Some Tarts Cherry: Cherry Pie Peach: Peach Cobbler Apple: Apple Crumble Prince Starlow: Goldie Princess Starina: Goldielocks Patch: Lumpy Bumpy Grumpy Boomer: Foxy Loxy Passion Fruit: Queen Passionella Strawberry: Strawberry Sorbet Pineapple: Pina Colada Aquesio: Drip Drop Superbot: Tin Man Valentina: Miss Valentine Banana: Banana Split Durian: Smelly Belly Metallix: Old Rusty Metallina: Old Boiler Sasha: Queen Of Mean Alan: Bogeyman The gallery of pictures Lemon 4.png Lemon 3.png Lemon 2.png Kaluka OCs.png|Lemon with the other kalukians made by Brainiac Adam Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kaluka